The Girl who walked the Earth, what happens after?
by Rory's Queen
Summary: This fic follows Martha Jones immediately after her departure from Ten. She is distraught and dreams of the mysterious Rose Tyler. Could the two be linked? How does Martha cope after her adventures with the Doctor?


Martha Jones strode out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor's time travelling machine disguised as an ordinary blue police box. Streams of tears rolled off her mascara smeared eyelids. She cursed before muttering, "Ugh! I told myself I wouldn't cry over this!" She sighed and glanced at the materializing time machine before her eyes. _Goodbye, Doctor._ Long before this moment she had debated whether she would or would not stay with the Doctor until she physically couldn't or even until death. She dwelled momentarily on memories, until she snapped herself out of it, _C'mon Martha, pull yourself together!_

The sharp shout of her name was evidently enough to pull herself together. Martha quickly grabbed a handkerchief the Doctor had given her a while back and wiped off any evidence of sadness.

"Martha!" Her mother's voice became recognizable and filled the large London suburb around them.

Her mother did not hesitate to hug Martha tightly. She, too was dripping with tears.

"Mum, oh my god! Don't cry. C'mon, mum. I'm staying this time. Promise," Martha croaked, failing to disguise her own dismay.

Her mother shot her a questioning look, before responding, "but, what about the Doctor?"

Martha smiled, patting her mother's back and replied, "Well, it seems obvious to me that I'm much more needed here."

Martha's mother smiled, linking her arms with hers and guiding Martha home.

Martha grinned nervously, thinking to herself, _Home. I'm finally home._

Over dinner, Martha's siblings were chattering about the usual gossip and mishaps each one of them was getting into. Martha kept a stoic silence and stared outside the window, at the starry horizon. She punctured bits of her fruit salad, but did not eat any of it.

_I wonder what zany travels the Doctor's on this time._

The thought erupted from her lips and she gasped, realising what she just said. Her family turned from their own conversations and worriedly looked at her.

"uhm, excuse me," she groaned. She bolted to her room, spilling the contents of her plate unto the floor.

Piled under several blankets, Martha lay on her mattress sobbing silently into her pillow.

"May I come in?" It was the muffled voice of her sister, Tish.

Martha croaked, "Not now, Tish!"

Tish twisted the doorknob replying, "Well, I'm comin' in anyways. C'mon Martha."

She flicked on the lightswitch. Tish had her light brown curls done in a messy bun, and a kerchief in one of her hands.

"Will you just go?!" Martha retorted, rising from under her tear drenched pillow.

"Look. I came here to return this to you," Tish tossed the cleaned handkerchief to Martha. Martha immediately recognized the cloth as the Doctor's, but before she could respond, Tish continued talking again.

"and I mean...Hey. I'm your older sis and the biggest outlet of moral and emotional fortitude... I'm here for you, Martha," Tish chortled out warmly, gazing at her sister.

"Oh, Tish..don't ahahah, you're rubbish at cheering people up!" Martha giggled, tossing a small pillow at her sister.

"Now that's no excuse for childishness, Martha. Jesus." Tish mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"And I am SO more knowledgeable about emotions and cheering up, and...break-ups," Tish said, propping herself beside Martha's bed.

"Oh please!" Martha responded, tossing her arms up.

"Martha...you're upset. So just tell me. I can help! It's about that man isn't it?" Tish replied, stroking her sister's head.

"Well...it's just. Y-yes, He is such an amazing man and he was everything to me and, well I was always just his mate...someone to travel with. I mean and I guess-" She began to stumble on her words, not knowing how to convey the experience she had shared with the Doctor.

"It was unbeliveable. All of it. Like people assume that time is this thing that progresses from cause and effect, when that's not at all how it works! He said it was this big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff. And other things too, like finding daleks in 1920's New York, travelling to the end of time, and me meeting and inspiring Shakespeare! Just mad stuff, you'd never believe! Oh, and he was...just wonderful. The Doctor..I mean and this is his handkerchief." Martha gasped for breath, and saw her sister not comprehending most of what she had just said.

"R-right." Tish replied with blatant bewilderment on her face.

Seeing Martha's face fall, Tish shook off her confusion and responded properly, by saying, "Okay so you fancy this Doctor? Is there a name we can give him? Sounds 'bit odd to just say 'the Doctor'. Then again it is an improvement to the Master," Tish remarked.

"Well...he did go by John Smith..and not just fancy. I really think I properly loved this guy. I'm in love with...an alien." Martha replied, frowning.

"Alright, so John...and how come this alien saddo didn't fancy you back? You're brilliant, beautiful and incredibly smart, Martha. First of the family to get into med school and...survive. I mean, you are a bit of a fiesty one, and kind of a brainiac know-it-all, but why not? John must be a right headcase from Mars!"

"Well he isn't either a saddo, or a headcase nor is he from Mars, oh wait, he is a bit heady, but not like... psycho heady. and I'm certain he loved someone else." She bit her lip, reminicsing over the times the Doctor's face would grow distant at the mention of Rose Tyler.

"Well, who?!" Tish spat.

"Her name was Rose Tyler. That's all I know and that she's from London too."

Tish's face lit up, "I think..I've heard of that name before!"

Martha shook her head, replying, "What'sit matter anyways?"

"Not sure..she went missing after the battle with aliens," Tish frowned, trying to remember.

"Wherever she's gone, she must know she's one special girl."

"Martha, c'mon. You've saved the world. If that isn't special, then what is?" Tish pointed out.

"With the help of the Doc-"

"You walked the Earth, Martha..not only that, you walked away from this Doctor fella. I don't think that I'd have the courage to experience what you have," Tish grasped her sister's hand, and reassured her.

"Gee, thanks.. I guess." Martha grinned awkwardly, "Well, I'd have better get some rest. G'night, Tish."

"Oh alright," she said, hopping off Martha's bed, "Good night, Martha!"

As Martha dimmed the lights and crawled back under her covers, she inwardly focused on what Tish mentioned-that she knew Rose Tyler. Much of the latter part of the night was spent dreaming of finding this Rose Tyler. In the middle of one of her dreams, Martha heard his voice. "Rose Tyler! You're brilliant!" From a distance, she saw him, grinning wildly and planting a kiss on the forehead of a female figure. "Doctor..where are you? Find me, Doctor. Find me," the figure spoke, grasping his arm and dissapearing. The Doctor then fell to the ground, shrieking, "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE." The voice in Martha's dreams sounded so realistic, she too shouted out, "No...NOOOO!" She awoke, gasping for air and gazing at her surroundings.

_Whew, just a dream_, she thought recognizing her room from a small glimmer of light.

Martha's eyes flew towards the beacon of light outside her window. She shivered, not knowing just what it was.

_Probably just another street lamp_, she surmised, closing her eyes and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

London was rainy the next day, with unrelenting rain pouring and grey puffed out clouds dominating the skies. The sound of classical music emitted from her phone, serving as her alarm clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. Groaning, Martha rolled out of bed and slipped into comfortable clothes and into her usual lab jacket. Another day in her medical training, another routine day for Martha Jones.


End file.
